Stop Versus Go
by The Threat
Summary: Boukenger . Continuing after 'Skeletal Madness' and 'They Came From Earth', this story will tell what happens when you pit two counterparts against each other.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Boukenger" is owned by Toei Company. The character "Verne" is mine.

* * *

Makino had gathered the Boukengers together to give them the good news. Or at least, to give Satoru the good news.

"You repaired my Accelular?" Satoru sounded happy.

"Yes." Makino replied, "I even added a little something extra, so that something like that last incident won't happen again."

"That's good to hear." Sakura sounded relieved.

"But..." Natsuki wondered, "... when are Natsuki-tachi's fixed?"

"That'll still be a while." Makino sounded sad.

"Besides, he still has other things to do now." Souta reminded her, "Be a little more patient."

"I know one thing for sure." Satoru said, "At least Verne isn't the only one who can henshin anymore."

"So now we'll see if he can surpass you or not." Masumi remarked.

"Speaking of Verne..." Sakura started, "Why is he never here at times like this?"

Satoru then noticed to: "Now that you mention it, where is he?"

"I saw him leaving with his Truck earlier." Eiji said, "I thought of asking him where he's going, but..."

He pointed to his wrist, where he'd usually have his Gou Gou Changer, but he still doesn't.

"You couldn't contact him." Souta finished for him.

"Then there's only one way for us to find out now." Satoru laughed.

"No need to." Mr. Voice interrupted, appearing on the screen.

"Voice-san!" Natsuki sounded happy.

"So your systems are finally restored." Masumi joined in on her happiness.

"For the most part." Mr. Voice said, sounding somewhat weird.

"What's with your voice?" Souta asked.

"That's one of the systems that's still malfunctioning." Makino replied, sadly.

"I told Emerald-kun to go to the harbors." Mr. Voice told them, "He's picking up some materials for restoring the mecha."

That's when a weird sound came through the speakers.

"What's that sound?" Masumi wondered.

"Natsuki's never heard that before." Natsuki said.

"Mr. Voice's communication-systems are still mallfuntioning too."

"Wait one second." Mr. Voice said, "I'll transfer it to Red-kun."

Not too long after he said that, everyone heard Verne's voice over Satoru's Accelular: "... nyone hearing this?"

"Emerald. This is Red." Satoru answered.

"Finally!" Verne sounded indignant, "I could use some help here."

"Where exactly is here?" Satoru asked him.


	2. Chapter 2

Boukemerald was surrounded by Polongs. The same type of people that he met before. This time, however, there were either more of them, or since he was alone, too many of them. Boukemerald used his shield to deflect every one of their attacks, but that couldn't last long. Until somebody shot at them, causing the rest to take a few steps back.

"You needed help?" Boukenred exclaimed.

"About time you showed up." Boukemerald complained, but since he was pinned down at the time, he only then got up to see Satoru in his suit, "Finally I see Boukenred in action."

"Whoever said that 'red' means 'stop', huh?" Boukenred replied.

"Funny." another man's voice said, "I thought red meant blood, and war."

Both Boukenred and Boukemerald turned to see who spoke, as the Polongs moved themselves away to make room for the speaker. It was a man who appeared in his thirties, had a big moustache, and carried around what looked like wooden stakes.

It didn't take long before Boukemerald had an idea of who this was: "Vlad?"

The man smirked: "So you know me."

"Huh?" Boukenred was surprised, "Is that Vlad the Impaler?"

"So Schreck brought you back to life." Boukemerald said, while he noticed just how inactive the Polongs had become.

"You're going to try and convert us all?" Boukenred asked.

"Only those that my returner and me find worthy of eternal life." Vlad replied.

"You... what?" Boukemerald didn't understand.

"What does that mean?" Boukenred asked.

Again, Vlad smirked: "I was told that there may be people who'd disagree. I was also told it was just the one emerald man there, but now there's two of you."

"Actually..." Boukenred said, "There's seven of us. You can take us two down, but then you'll still have five others to deal with."

Vlad shrugged: "I seem to not have any problem with that."

"How come can you even speak Japanese?" Boukemerald asked him.

"The same way that I can do this..." Vlad answered, as he raised his arms, after which he changed into a scaly dragon-esque being, that still wore the same clothes and weapons that he was carrying in human form, "Polongs, step back!"

That's when the three of them started to fight hand-on-hand. After some time, Vlad decided to use two of his wooden stakes on the two. He stabbed them into Boukenred's shoulder and Boukemerald's arm. Though none of it was lethal, it was enough to take both of them down.

"You two are too easy." Vlad hissed, "I don't know what got Schrek to think of you so dangerously."

He turned away from the two, then commanded: "Polongs, take care of them!"

Upon hearing him, the Polongs became active again and hurt the two even more than they already were.

Suddenly, something shot at them. They all took a few steps back, after which the other Boukengers, though still unable to put on their suits, joined in on the battle. The Polongs knew then that they had lost, so they retreated. That's when the Boukengers tried to help their friends.

"Satoru! Are you alright?" Sakura asked him.

"This looks bad." Souta said.

"Who did this to you?" Eiji asked.

"Who do you think." Boukemerald replied, "We protected his dead body, and this is how he thanks us. The bastard."

"You don't mean... Vlad?" Masumi needed confirmation.

"Oh no..." Natsuki sounded in a panic.

"Never mind all that." Mr. Voice said over Boukenred and Boukemerald's radios, "Take them back to headquarters."


	3. Chapter 3

After spending some time in the infirmary, Satoru and Verne's wounds were taken care of. Still, Verne couldn't help himself from saying: "It's starting to become a habit that someone ends up in here."

"If you don't like it, you can leave if you want to." Sakura replied on that, indignant.

Verne sighed: "Fine, I won't say anything anymore."

"So Schreck merely wanted to bring Vlad back, just to turn him into an actual dragon." Masumi said, "That sounds a little too simple."

"That it is." Verne confirmed, "It's a little worse than I feared."

"How so?" Natsuki asked.

"We now know why Vlad was needed in Schreck's grand scheme." Verne told her.

"Vlad would severely punish people if they did anything he deemed wrong, right?" Satoru asked.

"According to all the stories about him, yes." Verne answered, "And with him being close friends with the pope at the time, I have an idea about whom he'd call wrong."

"And now that he too is a vampire of some kind..." Satoru realized, "... he now has a different religion to fight for."

"Remind me, why was he called 'the impaler' ?" Souta asked them.

"Trust me, he's done worse to others than he's done to us." Verne replied, "How's that for an answer?"

"So if people refuse to become vampires..." Eiji thought out loud, "... he'd impale them?"

"The only problem is..." Verne added, "... being a vampire would mean immortality as well. That's an offer nobody would be able to resist. What they'll of course fail to mention is that their immortality comes with a price."

"Yes, remind me how that works again?" Sakura sounded skeptic.

"I'm not sure, nobody is." Verne answered, "But I've met people who have seen many that have turned. Those who were, acted very much unlike themselves. They could do things they couldn't do before, without anyone ever telling them how to do them, they would say things that the ones who turned them would say,... it's like the vampire turning them somehow has some mental grip on them."

"They tell them what they must say and think?" Satoru asked.

"Must be." Verne answered.

"In other words, we'd have to choose between living forever as a slave, or temporarily but free." Masumi stated.

"Of all things, it's a Precious that's doing all this to people." Satoru said.

This statement made four members of the group to look a little spooked, so Satoru asked them: "What's the matter?"

"You just called Vlad a Precious." Souta said.

"Well isn't it?" Satoru asked.

"Given it's sentimental value to archaeologists, yes it is." Verne answered.

"You seem to understand me quite well." Satoru laughed.

"You're missing the point." Masumi said, "Didn't you tell us that before? What made Vlad's corpse Precious?"

"Did I?" Verne didn't seem to remember.

This didn't seem to impress Satoru much: "Well then, if you seem to look that much like me, I still wonder why you didn't want to be the new Red."

Verne sighed. But before he could say anything, Mr. Voice spoke trough their radios: "Everyone, we've got a problem!"

"We're on our way." Satoru answered.

"Are you crazy?!" Sakura tried to stop him, "You can't do anything with those injuries."

"I'm fine." Satoru reasoned, "I survived DaiVoyager's crash, I can take this little pain."

"But I can't!" Sakura shouted at him, after which there was this something in her eyes that Satoru noticed.

"The look in a girl's eyes." Verne laughed, "So the Immortal Fang does have a soft spot after all."

"Alright, I'll stay here." Satoru said, "Wouldn't want to be responsible for Verne's loneliness."

Verne burried his face in his hands, but not without feeling any pain in his arm, causing him to shout something in his own language.

"I don't know what you just said..." Souta said, "... but that sounded funny."

"Let's go already." Eiji told everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Now that Satoru and Verne were alone in the infirmary, Satoru decided to start talking: "So... Daniel."

Verne looked surprised: "What did you just call me?"

"It's your first name, isn't it?" Satoru replied, "You forgot that here in Japan, it's first name last and last name first."

Verne sighed: "A mistake I made. Twice. Once when introducing myself to the team, and again with Sakura."

"Lucky for you, I'm more familiar with the west than they are." Satoru laughed.

"Not enough to realize Latin is a dead language." Verne reasoned.

Satoru shrugged: "Fair enough."

"I still wonder, though..." Verne brought up, "... how you're planning to deal with the problem that was mentioned."

"You mean what Mr. Voice spoke of?" Satoru asked.

Verne appeared a little reluctant, but replied: "Yes. That one."

"Isn't it an adventure to try?" Satoru asked again.

"In my case, I'd think so, but you..." Verne questioned.

"In your case it would?" Satoru didn't understand, "Why?"

"Well..." Verne explained, "... in my case, it's my arm that got hurt. Which is nothing, considering I have to hold my shield with that arm, so I'm pretty well protected. You, on the other hand, with your shoulder injured..."

"Oh, I see." Satoru appeared to understand, "You think I can't do much with an injured shoulder."

Verne looked somewhat taken aback at that: "I didn't say..."

"Maybe we should put our abilities to the test then." Satoru seemed to think this was funny.

Verne, again looked surprised: "What does that mean?"

"There's an area where we can test our suits." Satoru told him, "Perhaps we should go down there to test yours."

"It works perfectly." Verne didn't see the problem.

"So far, yes." Satoru reasoned, "But didn't you say it wasn't tested before you first used it?"

Verne sighed, again: "You got some strange sense of logic. Anyone ever told you that?"

"Yes, you just did, Daniel." Satoru answered.

Verne put up his usual more serious expression: "You trying to do something, by being the only one that calls me by my first name?"

Satoru didn't answer. He just went out the door, but waited for Verne to follow him. Verne, seeing no other way out of this, followed him.

Meanwhile, the other Boukengers were brought up to speed about something.

"All over town, the following pamphlet has shown itself." Mr. Voice said, after which he showed the pamphlet in question on one of his screens.

It was an invitation to gather at some church, where a man will be holding a demonstration. But that was not all.

"It's signed by Vlad." Masumi noticed.

"So his demonstration must be..." Souta whispered.

"He will try to convince people to join him and Schreck." Sakura said.

"And judging from what we know about him, he'll be very persuasive." Mr. Voice said.

"This looks bad." Eiji said.

"Well then, Natsuki-tachi just go out and stop him." Natsuki said.

"It won't be that easy." Mr. Voice told her, "That gathering has started a half an hour ago. By now, Vlad may have convinced people to join already."

"Or in the worst case, even turned them." Eiji said.

Natsuki seemed to understand: "Now Natsuki's a little scared."

"You should be." Sakura said, "You'd be amazed what lengths some people would go through, even if what they believe is a lie."

"Yes, thank you!" Masumi exclaimed, "No need to scare her even more."

"You're right, Mr. Voice." Souta said, "This is a problem."

"Glad you realize this." Mr. Voice replied, "Go there and stop him by any means necessary!"


	5. Chapter 5

While the Boukengers were doing what they were about to do, Verne and Satoru have entered what looked like a training area. Here, the two can put their abilities to the test.

"Funny you think we should do this, though." Verne remarked, "I mean, with our friends taking care of that problem."

"I'm sure Mr. Voice knows what he's doing." Satoru assured him.

"Right. Sure." Verne didn't seem to be so sure about that.

Satoru then decided to ask: "What is it with you and Mr. Voice anyway?"

Verne shrugged: "Never mind that. Let's get this over with!"

"As you wish." Satoru said, after which he took out his Accellular and did his pose, "Boukenger! Start up!"

Once he had become Boukenred, Verne wondered: "Er... what did you just do? Why did you say 'start up', or did all those... moves for?"

"Don't ask, just act!" Boukenred replied, as he swayed his staff, albeit with some difficulty, given his injury.

"Fine." Verne sighed, as he turned his own button to change into Boukemerald, and raised his shield to fight.

As they were fighting, Vlad was having his demonstration, inside the church, where he showed that he can replace a cup without even touching it. Everyone was amazed at the sight of that.

"And that's not all." he added, after which he showed some pictures of himself, or rather drawings, which are obviously many years old, yet everyone recognized the man in the drawings as the man that stood before them.

"Is that you're ancestor?" somebody among the crowd asked.

"No." Vlad replied, "It is me."

"You're lying." somebody else shouted.

"No, I'm not." Vlad replied, calmly, "I even remember posing for this drawing. This was made hundreds of years ago."

"So you're immortal?" somebody else asked him.

"You don't just have to take my word for it." Vlad answered, as he looked around, and saw a kid in a wheelchair, "You there, come over here."

Reluctantly, the kid came forward. All Vlad did was take a knife, cut his finger, which shocked the people a little, but then he gave it to the kid, and in a matter of seconds the kid could walk again.

"I want to be part of this thing right away!" the kid's mother was instantly sold.

"Stop!" somebody exclaimed, "It's all a big lie!"

Everybody turned to look at the Boukengers, entering the church.

"Ah, Boukengers." Vlad said, "Lovely of you to join us."

"Cut the act!" Masumi shouted.

"You're just manipulating these people!" Eiji added, "Promise them nothing but good, but turning them into slaves instead."

That's when the mother started to cry. Natsuki, who saw this, approached the mother and asked: "Are you alright?"

"P... please, tell me you're lying." she begged.

"What?" all of the Boukengers couldn't understand her reaction.

"He just healed my boy, and you dare to say he's bad?!" the mother further whined.

It didn't take long before everyone else in the church began to agree.

"Indeed." Vlad exploited this, "They are jealous, because they have nobody to follow them."

"That's a lie!" Sakura shouted, "We do everything to protect these people!"

"And yet you'd talk there wish of immortality out of them?" Vlad questioned, "How can you say you're protecting them?"

"Liars!" the healed kid started to call them, "You must stop lying!"

"And they will." Vlad assured everyone, as he took five stakes out of his bag, "And we'll give them the proper punishment."

It didn't take long before the crowd started to surround them.

"What should we do?" Souta wondered, "We can't hurt innocent people."

"And even if we could, it would only prove them right." Masumi realized.

"What are Natsuki-tachi to do?" Natsuki cried.

"There's only one man we should hurt." Sakura decided, after which she used her grappler-hook to swing herself over the crowd and towards Vlad.

"Sounds good to me." Eiji agreed as he did the same, followed by the other three.

"Perhaps if we hurt him, he'll instinctively change into his monstrous form, so everyone will see who he really is." Eiji added.

"Sounds like a plan." Masumi replied, "Let's get to it."

Unfortunately, the healed kid suddenly jumped in between Vlad and the Boukengers, just as they were about to strike Vlad. In doing so, the kid got hit instead. As he began crying, it only fed the fire that heated up the whole crowd.

"You... you would hurt a child!" somebody else in the crowd shouted.

"Unforgivable!" somebody else shouted.

"Isn't that something WE ususally shout?" Souta wondered.

Much time to think about this was something the Boukengers didn't have, as the crowd tried to attack them again.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, the fight between Boukenred and Boukemerald went on, with no immediate winner in sight. Despite Boukenred's injury, he still made a tough opponent for Boukemerald to beat. When Boukenred was about to use his strongest attack, Boukemerald just dropped his shield, at which point Boukenred stopped his attack.

"What are you doing?" Boukenred asked.

"I obviously underestimated you." Boukemerald replied, "You're a tough one to beat."

"Hey, you're not easy either." Boukenred reminded him.

"But I have the advantage of shielding my wound." Boukemerald reminded him.

"So you think you can beat me under different circumstances?" Boukenred wondered.

"I might, I might not." Boukemerald said.

Boukenred didn't seem to understand: "I don't understand you. Everyone else always want to surpass me, yet you're not even trying!"

"Should I be?" Boukemerald questioned, "Or are you still puzzled as to why I didn't want to use your Accellular?"

Boukenred appeared a little taken aback at that: "What?"

"Everyone else in the team wants to be you, but they don't dare to take your Accellular and become Red." Boukemerald said, "When I joined, they expected me to pick it up, or rather expected me to be you, which I can't be. You've just demonstrated that to me in this fight."

"That's why you'd rather have your own color?" Boukenred asked.

"You think it weird?" Boukemerald questioned, "If I were red, the team would have such high expectations which I can never reach, so I'll quit eventually. But with a different color..."

"So that's what you meant with 'red means stop and green means go'." Boukenred now realized.

"Correct." Boukemerald confirmed, "Which is funny, considering you'd much rather be 'going' at times that I'd rather be sitting back."

"You mean that I'd much rather be fighting than sitting down waiting for my wounds to heal?" Boukenred asked.

After Boukemerald nodded, Boukenred continued: "As I see it, wounds can limit your abilities, but that doesn't mean you're completely disabled. I even saw you doing a very good job at fighting. And don't say that you had an advantage, because I don't believe that. You're much stronger than you yourself think."

Boukemerald shrugged: "If you say so."

"I'm positive about that."

"Er... excuse me." Mr. Voice suddenly spoke to them, "When you two are done complimenting each other, maybe you can go and help everyone else."

"Why? What's wrong with them?" Boukenred asked.

"Vlad has managed to turn regular people against them." Mr. Voice replied.

"That doesn't sound too good." Boukemerald sounded somewhat concerned.

"Where are they now?" Boukenred asked Mr. Voice.

As they were on their way, the Boukengers had a hard time to not hurt anybody. They could only avoid other people and use their grappler-hooks for so long. All until the crowd finally managed to take them down and bring them to Vlad, who had his stakes at the ready.

"I've waited for hundreds of years before I could do this again." Vlad snickered.

That's when two of the church's windows broke, allowing two other people to enter.

Vlad recognized them both: "You two... you came back for more?"

"That's very uncharacteristic of you to say." one of the two, Boukemerald said.

"That won't be necessary." the other one, Boukenred said, "You're now facing me again..."

Boukenred did his pose again: "The fiery adventurer... Boukenred!"

"Was THAT even necessary?" Boukemerald wondered.

"Get them!" somebody in the crowd exclaimed.

"No need." Vlad told them, "I'll deal with these two myself."

Still in his human form, Vlad attacked the two Boukengers. Unfortunately for him, the two of them alone were enough to wound Vlad. This way, he briefly showed his true form in front of the crowd, who were now taken aback at him.

"He's a monster!" somebody shouted.

"So they were telling the truth after all." somebody else added.

"Get him!" another one exclaimed.

Boukemerald, witnessing them letting go of the other five, realized: "These people sure are xenophobic."

"At least they don't think of Vlad as their savior anymore." Boukenred assured him.

Seeing how he was defeated, Vlad turned into his monstrous form, and at the same time turned himself into a giant. While he was doing so, the Boukengers helped everyone else leave the church, as Vlad's change caused it to fall apart.


	7. Chapter 7

"Makino-sensei, are the Gou Gou Vehicles ready?" Boukenred asked over his radio.

"I'm sorry, no." Makino answered, "Weren't my needed supplies supposed to have arrived already?"

"Long story." Boukemerald replied, "So it's up to me again."

He pressed the right buttons, so his Truck would appear, which transformed into it's humanoid form.

Vlad saw the robot, but wasn't impressed: "This is it? There were two of you down there, and now there's only one?"

Boukemerald, on the other hand, was still a little dizzy from the transformation to give any good remark at that: "I should really get used to this."

This temporary moment of weakness was something that Vlad tried to use in his advantage. He threw many of his stakes at the Truck, which were direct hits, until Boukemerald recovered from his dizziness, took his chimney-weapons, with which he managed to fend off the last few stakes.

Vlad was surprised to see this: "Still stubborn, aren't you."

Like he had done before, the Truck shot smoke from one chimney to blind Vlad first. Once he was blinded, the Truck was about to fire, when Boukemerald saw something flying in front of Vlad. Looking closely, Boukemerald saw that it was a little boy, holding himself up like a shield for Vlad.

Back down, the boy's mother panicked when she saw her son flying up there. She shouted his name, but either he doesn't hear her, or he ignores her. Vlad appeared to enjoy this, as he said, and everyone could hear it: "That's right. This child is in my control. He'd rather die than to let me die.

"That monster! How could he do this to my little boy!" the mother cried.

"Hey look!" Natsuki pointed up.

Before everyone's eyes, Boukenred managed to find his way upon the giant Vlad, climbing his way high enough to jump and catch the kid that was flying in front of Vlad. Not only did this surprise Vlad, it also created an opening in which Boukemerald's truck would fire on him, only to later finish him off with the chimney-blades.

When Vlad was defeated, he shrunk back to his human size, returning to the skeletal state he was in before all this happened. Seeing it, Boukemerald left his Truck and secured the body.

"That's one worry less now." he mumbled to himself.

Meanwhile, the boy that Boukenred caught had returned to normal, and couldn't have been more happy in his life when he saw his mother.

"Mommy..." he cried, "... I was so scared. All those evil thoughts he had put into me, and all that... I didn't want to do anything but he..."

"You don't have to explain anything to me." his mother interrupted, "I'm so glad you're alright."

"That takes care of that." Sakura said, when she saw how happy they were.

"What's wrong, Pink?" Masumi started, "You almost seem to care very deeply for them."

"I don't." she replied indignantly.

"No matter how loosened up she'll be..." Boukenred said, "... she'll never really change."


	8. Chapter 8

Back at headquarters, the Truck finally arrived at the docking bay, with all the much needed materials to repair all the mecha. This was something which the Boukengers could only cheer on.

"So finally, we won't have to rely on Verne anymore to take care of those giant monsters." Sakura stated.

Satoru laughed at her remark: "Come on now, Sakura, he may have a bit of a loose tongue, but he's really not that bad a guy."

"How's your shoulder anyhow?" Masumi wondered.

"Still hurts, but not too bad anymore." Satoru said.

"On the bright side, Vlad's body is back in our possession." Souta reminded everyone.

"That's the best news Natsuki-tachi have heard today." Natsuki was overly enthousiastic about this.

"I wouldn't cheer too soon just yet." Mr. Voice reminded them, "Right now, we only know what Schreck needed Vlad for, and therefor have an idea of what he's capable of."

"Your point?" Souta asked.

"Only that Schreck may not just give up." Eiji replied, "If he'd aim as high to use Vlad, who knows what else he may try."

"Indeed, Silver." Mr. Voice confirmed.

"Cheer up." Satoru told everyone, "It's not like we haven't faced nearly indestructible people before."

"That's another thing that bothers me." Mr. Voice told them, "You may have defeated Gaia, but we don't know for sure if he's really dead."

"That's true." Masumi realized, "If he'd go as far as to bring people back to life, who knows who he'll raise next."

That's when Verne entered the room: "Well, Makino's still setting the whole thing up down there, but I'm sure it won't be long before you're all back at full power."

"That's good to hear." Satoru replied, "It looks as though we could use some good news."

"Oh really?" Verne sounded surprised.

"A day will come that you controlling your Truck isn't enough." Mr. Voice told him.

"Yes, and the day that even all of our mecha together won't be enough either will come too." Verne replied, with a sarcastic tone.

"What do you mean by that?" Masumi asked.

"Let's just say..." Verne looked at Mr. Voice's screen as he said that.

"Emerald!" Mr. Voice turned angry, "You don't want to finish that sentence."

Verne turned his face away from the screen: "Ironic."

"What is?" Souta asked him.

"Today we just helped people from becoming slaves, but here we do as we're told by some thing that only exists on the scree..."

"Emerald! You don't want to go there!" Mr. Voice sounded more furious than before.

"Maybe I do! Ever thought of that?" Verne replied.

Satoru suggested something else: "... Maybe we should just go away and let those two fight it out."

As he suggested, everyone left the room.

While they were on their way to... wherever else they would go, Souta wondered: "Whatever's bothering Verne the whole time, it seems more personal."

"This is nothing like how we fought with Mr. Voice." Masumi added.

"What do you think, Satory?" Sakura asked him.

Satoru shrugged: "I haven't seen him fight with Mr. Voice as long as the rest of you have, so I wouldn't know."

"Natsuki wonders if Verne perhaps knows Voice-sama personally." Natsuki mentioned.

Everyone froze at that idea. But they all shook it off afterwards.

**THE END**


End file.
